


Four and Twenty

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Just trying this out, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something of blackbirds and Jam, dear John. Something of blackbirds and jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four and Twenty

There were things Sherlock took time to think about. There were things Sherlock didn’t need to allot a particular amount of time to, to think about. There were things Sherlock didn’t think about at all.

John leaving had been of the latter variety.

Tock-tock-tock said the clock. Somewhere within the kitchen, Mrs. Hudson was talking to him ( _can’t imagine what it is you’ve done, Sherlock, to chase him away this time. But he’ll come back, he will, he’s a good lad, Sherlock, don’t you worry_ ). He didn’t hear her. Idly, he supposed she just enjoyed hearing herself speak; most did. Sherlock spoke to a skull, when John wasn’t around.

Wouldn’t be around. _Oh_. That hurt. A strange and clenching band about his chest, the crack and slash of the broken window installed inside his ribcage.

John could not come back. But Mrs. Hudson, no, _no one_ but the government knew that. The Government and Sherlock; the only surviving witness.

“You’re a mess,” he could hear it. Possibly a hallucination but more likely the silly notion that John could still be watching him. Scolding him. Caring. “Have you bathed this week?”

“Yes,” Sherlock says boredly, fingers steepled, eyes closed.

 _What’s that dear?_

“Sherlock, you’re a mess.”

“So you’ve said.”

 _Who are you talking to, Sherlo—_

“Hello Mrs. Hudson.”

Sherlock’s eyes opened. Finally.


End file.
